campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Max
Max is a camper at Camp Campbell and the main protagonist of Camp Camp. His deeply cynical attitude about the camp clashes sharply with David's perky demeanor. His initial main goals included escaping the camp and "breaking David's façade". After Season 1, however, he has changed his focus to creating general mischief for his own amusement. Appearance Max is a relatively short kid with a thin build, poofy black hair, bluish-green eyes, and stan skin. He often has bags under his eyes. He wears a contrasting blue hoodie with a yellow Camp Campbell T-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and red shoes with white stripes and black laces. Personality Max is a jaded ten-year-old who is extremely pessimistic and seems to despise a wide variety of things, especially Camp Campbell. He is the troublemaker of the camp and enjoys snuffing out the joy of other campers and blackmailing Gwen just for the fun of it. Max himself even stated himself that there's only one camper at Camp Campbell worse than him (Nurf.) Gwen has even referred to Max as "Satan." True to his pessimistic nature, Max is also much more mature than his fellow campers - to the point of which Camp Counselors David and Gwen ask for his assistance regarding difficult issues. Due to his maturity, Max refuses to participate in childish activities and doesn't react to scary situations. He's also very intelligent for his age, avoiding the other campers' tricks and crafting his own for his own amusement. Despite Max's cold disposition, he does have his moments. At the end of "The Order of the Sparrow," Max manages to convince the entire camp to help him create the perfect summer camp just for David. In "Parent's Day," it's confirmed that Max's parents are in fact negligent. Max's file reveals that his parents failed to select a specific camp for him, suggesting that they didn't care what he was there for, only that he was gone. Max's file only includes his first name and age, implying that his parents didn't even care enough to include his last name or any way to be contacted in case of an emergency. Max shows visible distress when seeing the other camper's parents care for them and even begins tearing up when his 'campless' status is revealed. Affiliation Trivia * Unlike the other campers, Max's parents "didn't care" enough to sign him up for a specific camp, leaving him without a purpose at Camp Campbell. Parents' Day ** The fact that Max's parents just left his papers with only his first name and age written on it, without revealing his last name, contact number, or any other information proves that his parents didn't care for him at all, to the point where if something bad were to happen to Max, the camp would not be able to contact his family about it or take him back. ** Their neglect may also be why he hoped the other camper's parents would fail at supporting their children, insinuating that Max may be jealous of how the other kid’s parents care for them and his own don't. * While discussing Ered's nickname in "Camp Cool Kidz", Nikki calls Max a "first-part nicknamer", indicating that "Max" is not his full first name. * In "Camp Cool Kidz," Max reveals that his parents left their home country. This reveals that Max's ethnic background is not American. Another fact to prove this theory is that Max also claims that "People in sheets got him concerned," which is most likely a reference to the Ku Klux Klan, a white supremacist cult that hates and targets non-Caucasian ethnicities. ** In "The Order of the Sparrow," Max is implied to be of Indian descent after David claims that he is like an Indian chief, which Neil replies to with "Like Max?" He was also offended by David's costume, saying "Wow, that is racist." in response to David's "WOWOWOWOWOWO!" This might be pointing out the fact that people constantly call Native Americans "Indians" by mistake, causing Max to get offended because he is actually Indian, not Native American. * Max, as shown in "Journey to Spooky Island," is not easily scared, although he is visibly disturbed in instances (such as when he witnesses Quartermaster and his friends taking part in sexual affairs in the dungeon underneath Campbell's Summer Home, or when he was forced to regurgitate a bunch of handkerchiefs connecting to Ered's skateboard, a rabbit and Quartermaster's hook, as well as when Jermy suddenly butts into their huddle in Jermy Fartz). ** He also doesn't believe in the afterlife, cheerfully stating, "When you die, you're faced with eternal nothingness. It's gonna be great." * Max is skilled in knitting, as shown when he was able to knit a cloth dummy of himself in "Escape from Camp Campbell," as well as additional dummies for Neil and Nikki. * Max is also seen to be skilled in knot tying as shown in "Camp Cool Kidz" when David compliments his skills and comments on how he was torn at how he used these very skills to tie him and Gwen onto the flagpole. * Before Neil and Nikki, Max apparently had at least one friend in Camp Campbell, Chucky, whom he mentions he misses in "Reigny Day". * Max and David are the only characters whose ages have been clearly established. With Max's age (10) being revealed by Gwen in "Gwen Gets a Job", later confirmed in "Parents' Day". And with David's age (24) revealed in his Tinder profile in "Romeo and Juliet II: Love Resurrected". * Max is shown to have a habit of looking up "what do boobies look like" whenever he gets his hands on anything that's connected to the internet. * Max wears his blue hoodie over his yellow shirt as an act of rebellion. It's stated that he would rather sweat through it all day than show that he's from Camp Campbell. * Max has a teddy bear named Mr. Honeynuts. * Max and Neil share a tent. This is mentioned in "Reigny Day" when Max says "Well, more tent for me" after everyone assumed that Neil was dead, and later proven in "Mind Freakers" after he is seen waking up while Neil was eager to find out how Harrison did the trick. **Max and Neil also share a coffee maker that's propped up on a log. *It is a reasonable guess that Max has some form of depression, due to his neglectful parents, and the fact that he once stated that he cries himself to sleep in "Into Town." * Max has a habit of stealing and digging through David's personal information and belongings, such as when he asked for David's Social Security Number in exchange for his help to make Nurf behave in the episode "David Gets Hard", or when he uses David's credit card in order to pay for his pre-order of 500 cookies from the Flower Scouts in exchange for their help to get David and Bonquisha back together. He also outright steals David's phone for either pranking purposes or personal gain, like when he used it to lead Bonquisha on in the episode "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected" or simply to order himself pizza in "Parents' Day". * Max is the only character to have appeared in every episode of the show. * In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," Max, along with Neil and Nikki, sing their first ever song in the series. * Max is shown to be able to sound suave enough for online women to think that they're actually talking to a man their age to the point where he leads them on and breaks their heart, unaware that they're only talking to a ten-year-old.Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected * Max is shown to have a sweet tooth, as revealed in "Foreign Exchange Campers", and more prominently shown in "Cameron Campbell the Camp Campbell Camper". * Max was referenced during Michael Jones' verse in the Achievement Hunter Rap Battle. * In "Culture Day", Max revealed that he was of Hindu ancestry. Gallery References Category:Campers Category:Camp Campbell campers Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Camp Campbell characters